Level 425/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 424/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 426/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 425 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level of Bubbly Bog and the 107th candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 230 blue candies and 5 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 45,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the candy bombs being hard to remove and the toffee tornadoes constantly disrupting the ability for the player to create the special candy combinations as well as increasing the difficulty of keeping the moon scale balanced make the level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld. Difficulty *Unlike its Reality counterpart, the level requires you to collect 5 striped + striped candy combinations. These might be easier to perform but are less destructive as well, so the task of collecting 230 blue candies is more difficult. Also, the level provides you with a striped candy in marmalade, but it is surrounded with various types of icing. *There are four Toffee tornadoes which can interfere with your plans and cause lots of unpredictable cascades. *Don't be fooled by the moon scale! It appears to be stable, but as long as the tornadoes are not removed it can be easily tipped since the board has five colours. This can be especially troublesome if there is any imbalance of colours on-screen. *The bomb dispensers at the bottom spawn 15-moves candy bombs. These can be extremely difficult to reach, especially the initial ones since the first moon struck triggers after 20 turns have passed. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning. If the blue colour appears on that side, 19 additional candies will have to be collected in addition to the 5 candies the player has to collect four moves after the moon struck (230 candies x ((3 moves + 1 move) / 50 moves) = 18.40 candies). This has to be repeated if the blue colour appears again on that side. Note: This assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. *The orders are worth XX,000 points ((230 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy) + (5 combinations x 5,000 points per combination) = 48,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Crush the icing to open up the space on the board. *Remove the bombs since they only have 15 moves to explode. *As always, keep the moon scale balanced especially when collecting orders. *Make a striped + striped candy combination on a safe place. *When the blue candy is on the left side of the moon scale, collect the blue candy within the first 20 moves. This is very hard to do, but you have to do it. This has to be repeated if the blue candy appears after the first moon struck. *Take advantage of the moon struck when it comes. *Clear the toffee tornadoes or else it will be hard for you to complete the orders. Trivia *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. *Its Reality counterpart requires wrapped candy + striped candy combinations and was one of the hardest candy order levels in the whole game before it got nerfed. *In its Reality counterpart, it's a wrapped candy in marmalade. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Bubbly Bog levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars